A Place of Healing
Later that night, Kiva began to understand what happened before Reia vanished into the woods alone. Now the task is clear- Heal Reia's broken heart. But it won't be easy.. Reia then spotted a record player, that Pete is pointing at. Reia: Can you move for a second, Pete? - Pete and Natalie moved aside, and Reia keeps a record sung by Jimmy Durante, originally a present for Sonic, and sets it on the record player. Terra knew what's coming next and Kiva didn't knew, for some reason. Coco: A fan of old songs? Reia: Sometimes. This might be the only time to have fun a little. Terra: That's good, Reia. Kiva: Yeah. What song is it? Reia: Something...that my heart needs. - Reia played the song "Smile" on the record player. MJ takes Peter for a dance. Terra offers his hand for Kiva. Terra: May I have this dance? Kiva: Sure. - Reia, Pete, Natalie, Coco and Crash sit aside as Terra, Kiva, MJ, Peter, Jack and Grace dance through the music. About halfway through, Reia came in to change partners. Reia: Can I cut in? Kiva: Go ahead. - As she sees Reia and Terra dance, Kiva suddenly sees some happiness and peace in Reia's heart. Reia lead her head on Terra's chest and that puts a smile on Kiva's face. As the song ends, everyone applaud except Pete, who has no clue what happened. Coco: Wow... Kiva: Nice dance moves, Reia. Reia: ..Thanks. Videl showed me how to dance. Kiva: Gosh... MJ: Wow, she's lucky to be your trainer. Reia: She's my best friend too. Kiva: Make sure to send her my thanks. Reia: What for? Kiva: For being you. - Reia blushed a little. Reia: Okay, I'll tell her when I had time. Kiva: Sounds good. - Natalie then showed some photos to Pete. Natalie: That's me and that's my dad. That's his brother. There's Grace. That's my family. Pete: Family... Natalie: That's what we are. - Natalie's explanation of family makes Reia wonder about her brother and her caretaker/boss. Kiva: Your wondering about your brother, Reia? Reia: Yeah. Being a big brother, Neisan always take very good care of me. Kiva: Gosh... I assume you didn't contact him lately? Reia: How can I? He might've been angry at me like, 'Why do you do that?' and 'You should be ashamed of yourself'. Kiva: But..he loves you, does he? Reia: ...Yeah. My mom promised him to look after me and he kept it, for both his sake and mine. Kiva: Wow... Speaking of which, where is your mom? Reia: ...I don't know. Last I heard from my boss, she went missing when my home planet was destroyed. I still don't know where she went... Kiva: Hey, easy there. Do you remember anything about her? Reia: Just her face and...the only time she loved me as her daughter. Kiva: Gosh... What's she like? Reia: Longer hair than mine, brown eyes and...a face I look alike from. Kiva: I get it. She's a lot like you. Reia: Yeah. That's right. MJ: Kiva, I think we found something. Come with me. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva got up and walked with MJ, with a map that Grace and Jack are looking at. Grace: I was out here, at the Eastern Pad. That was the last time I remember having my compass. But that's- Jack: Fifty miles east. Grace: From where we found him. MJ: I've tracked down Reia's footsteps and flight patterns. Reia landed by the stream here and flew to the same spot here. Kiva: Really? MJ: I know Reia trust us, but we need her to help us retake the forest and save nature. Kiva: Okay. But I think she needs to be healed still. I...haven't told her that I was going to use on her. MJ: Tonight might be the only chance you had. But I suggest checking in with everyone before you talk to Reia. - Kiva nodded and walked towards Coco and Crash first. Coco: It's nice that Reia smiled during that dance. Kiva: Yeah. I'm happy that she need some peace in her heart. Coco: Me too, Kiva. What's surprising to me is that we managed to get her to trust us. Trusting herself is gonna be tricky. I'm just saying once you used magic on her, who knows what will happen. Kiva: How do you mean? Coco: I'm reading something inside Reia's heart, like a guardian or something.. Kiva: A guardian??? Gosh... Coco: No one really knows what's inside Reia's heart. Be careful... Kiva: Don't worry, I will. - Crash give Kiva the thumbs up as she walked towards Terra next. Terra: Any idea how long does Reia be grieving over her choice? Kiva: From the looks of it, it's recently. Even though we know what's going to happen to Reia, I think we need to let her know that we are here for her. Terra: Would it be that hard to convince that you're her sister? Kiva: Not really, but she doesn't know about her own decision being my sister. Terra: Keep in mind, if any of us slips our tongues, her trust would be for nothing. Kiva: I know. MJ will make sure that our secret is safe from her. Besides, time-travel is a very confusing thing to come by. Terra: Very much so. Kiva: Anyway, I better check on the others. - Terra gave Kiva a kiss on the cheek before she left, walking towards Talwyn and Peter. Peter: It's not right keeping secrets from Reia. Talwyn: Unless you have a better idea, Peter. Kiva: Well, I am trying my best not to lie to Reia. Talwyn: So far, Kiva, your honesty has gotten Reia to trust us. But her future about being your sister worries me in this timezone. Kiva: I know. Do you think emotion is powerful? Talwyn: Hard to tell, but from what I understand, love is the strongest magic around. Just in case things went sideways, with Reia going to run off, you have to tell her. Kiva: Alright. Peter: Hey, did she know that we are from the future? Kiva: Well, I told Reia the truth. Peter: Oh boy... Talwyn: How did she respond? Kiva: Well, Reia accepted the fact that there is a future fate itself guided. Peter: Meaning? Talwyn: Meaning that we're still here helping the innocent, including Reia. I...thought you should know this, but I found out what guardian is sleeping inside Reia's heart. Kiva: Really? Talwyn: Remember in Yavin IV where a summon spirit calls to Reia so suddenly? Kiva: Yeah. That was...um... Talwyn: Verius. Kiva: Oh yeah! Thanks. Talwyn: Sure. Anyway, there's more to this than what we know. Who gave her a summon spirit as a guardian in her heart? Peter: Maybe Reia might know about it. Kiva: I think so too, but isn't that a risk? Talwyn: Yeah, it's too risky letting her know her own fate she will barely escape from. Peter: What??? Talwyn: That's the reaction I was afraid of, Peter. Kiva: Well, I recommend staying on her good side. Talwyn: Agreed. If Reia founds out that the Shadowling Trio have joined Xehanort for this, she'll lose control into Super Saiyan rage. Kiva: I know. ...I think I should look for Reia. Talwyn: I think I saw her by Pete and Natalie. Check with them, while you're at it. Kiva: Okay. Thanks, Tal. - Talwyn nodded and Kiva walked towards Reia, who is with Pete and Natalie. Category:Scenes